GLSS Treatment
Chapter One To say that the members of team GLSS had a rocky start would be something of an understatement. It took a week just for them to organise their dorm room. Ironically, most of this trouble came in the form of Gamboge. Or more accurately, the team's attitude towards him. "Ok, so I'm on the end, Sachi is next to me, then Lailah is between her and Sherry so she gets the other end. Everyone happy now?" Letting out a sigh, Gamboge looked at his three team mates. Lailah and Sachi were nodding their affirmation, Sherry on the other hand, was doing her best to ignore them. And as her partner, he knew why. To put it bluntly, she was a loner. A self inflicted loner. In fact, Gamboge did his best to get closer to her, to no avail. Lailah seemed to take great pleasure in watching this too. "Right, whatever. We're keeping it like this from now on, don't like it, tough." Sherry was gone instantly, the door closing the only sign she'd even been there. Lailah soon followed in her wake, her stunning hair keeping Gamboge's attention as she left. Which meant there was only one girl left. Sachi. Not only that, she was still standing at attention before him. He'd noticed this before, but Sachi took instructions extremely well as well as literally. "Uhhh, dismissed?" And just like that, she gave him a small bow before moving away to do, whatever it was the sudo maid did. But after a week it was finally gnawing away at him enough to be addressed. "So Sachi, what's with the maid getup? You're not actually a maid are you?" She paused her work. When she turned Gamboge saw it was sewing some clothing. Though for some reason he had the impression it wasn't her's. "I was told to wear this outfit. After making several requests, it was suitable for everyday use at Beacon." He waited for her to elaborate. But of course, she didn't. Most of her remarks about herself came off as clipped, trimmed back as much as possible. But as a gentleman, Gamboge wasn't going to pry. "Did you owe them or something? A bet gone wrong, or like uhh. A dare?" Sachi simple stared back at him for a moment, considering her response. When she finally did, Gamboge felt the need to sigh in relief. "It was just a request. Nothing more." Deciding retreat was the best option now, Gamboge ran from the topic the only way he know how. "Well you look great. I love it, it suits you so well. Anyway, lets have fun while we're here eh?" Lailah was stalking her prey silently through the halls. For the past week, she'd been gently trying to get Sherry to open up to her, with no success. Sachi on the other hand, had warmed up to her immediately. Or rather, Lailah had noticed Sachi rarely said no to anything. It worried her somewhat, but Sherry came first. And her prey was in range. Dropping a hand onto Sherry's shoulder, she plastered a pleasant smile on her face and made sure her grip would hold. "Hey Sherry. Time for a chat." The look on the girl's face amused her somewhat, but the teasing could wait. Guiding her outside, she found a nice quiet spot nearby. "Now then. Sherry, as your team mate I have some concerns. Namely, this attitude towards us. Or rather, the lack of it. If you want to be a loner, that's cool with me. But we are a team, if you aren't going to be team matey, I'll make you team matey." Sherry was practically sweating at this point. Most other students wouldn't have noticed how threatening her words really were, but Sherry had already seen first hand Lailah's temperamental nature in action. Her mood could flip like a switch. "I uh, I'm not good with people. I'm not meant to be with people." Stopping when she saw the dark glint in Lailah's eyes, Sherry quickly realised the mistake in her plan. Or rather, realised the plan itself was a mistake. Darting around the issue was not a good idea. "I mean socially! Right, team matey. Haha, I can try do that." And just like that, Lailah looked like she'd just been told that she'd won the lottery. Sherry silently breathed a sigh of relief. In truth, she didn't have trouble with people. It was more that she preferred to be left alone. But Lailah was no ordinary person. She was practically everything she had trouble dealing with in one package. One scary and monstrous package. "Excellent! Well, I have some things to do now. Have fun doing whatever it was you were going to do!" Watching her skip away, Sherry silently thanked Sachi for being the girl's partner. Chapter Two It was another week before GLSS caused it's first real incident. And unsurprisingly, it was started by Gamboge. "I said I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" Sprinting through the halls of Beacon, Gamboge was desperately trying to escape the two women chasing him. Two armed women. Lailah was close behind, Gamboge's own weapon in hand. This was partially the reason he was running so hard. The other half was Sachi. Lailah might be a demon in disguise, but the maid was terrifying in a totally different way. Namely, she had orders to 'punish' him. He was far more worried about what she would do than Lailah's wrath at the moment. "Come now, master! Stop running and accept your punishment~!" And of course, the reason for this punishment? A poor choice of words that led to Sachi acting like a sultry maid for the day. When Lailah found out, she immediately ordered Sachi to assist her in punishing him. All of this ended in this current situation. "Sachi! Don't you have anything in there that can stop him?" Still running at full speed, Sachi casually spun around to continue backwards. At the same speed no less. "Not without causing damage to the school. Is this permissible?" Lailah simply shook her head. Keeping up with the two of them was tough. Gamboge was in excellent shape, and her cohort was just something else entirely. But then just as their chase entered the cafeteria, Sachi did something that amazed her beyond belief. As Gamboge was skipping lightly over the tables, through numerous people as well, Sachi slipped her massive locker from her shoulders and into her hands. Then with some careful footwork, she quickly spun and hurled the entire locker at her target. She must have used the full strength of her semblance, because it flew towards Gamboge at terrifying speed. And of course, he really didn't expect it. Taking it square in the back, he essentially turning into a human bowling ball. Briefly hearing him grunt in surprise, Lailah witnessed him go flying through people and tables alike. And after ploughing through the entire length of the room, the locker finally ended his journey as it smashed through the wall. "Wow." Standing there in stunned silence, Lailah realised Sachi was still bearing down on him like death incarnate. Following suit, she called out apologies until she reached the new doorway. And when she stepped through, Sachi was waiting with Gamboge pinned under her locker. "I have apprehended our target." She couldn't respond for a moment. It was just too ridiculous. Then she finally burst out laughing. "Ahhh, Sachi. You are a riot." Looking dumbfounded by this, the maid looked at Lailah inquisitively. "Are you comparing me to a riot police officer?" Opening her mouth to reply, Lailah very quickly became worried herself. It was because of the voice she heard behind her. "Lailah Farha. Would you be so kind as to explain what you and Miss Ringo are doing?" Lailah and Sachi stood in the office before Glynda Goodwitch. Gamboge was also there, he was currently tied up and lying on the floor however, care of Sachi's quick work before they came. He was looking quite upset about this, mostly because Glynda had ignored him and his treatment so far. As for Sachi and Lailah, one was standing there calmly, while the other was sweating bullets. "While I understand your frustration, next time you destroy half the cafeteria there will be repercussions. I hope you and your team understand this." "Perfectly, my mistress~" Sachi's immediate reply, added with the way she said it, brought a scowl to their professors face. "And please do something about her before long." Waving them off as Lailah blurted out apologies, Gamboge just sighed as he was dragged off once more. And much to his annoyance, they continued to drag him all the way back to their dorm room. There was quite a bit of whistling and jeering done as the other students saw him, but he was silent the entire time. It was only once they were back in their room that he finally said something. "Just so you know, this is quite uncomfortable. Sachi, would you be a dear and untie me now?" Getting a reluctant nod of approval from Lailah, the maid quickly stripped Gamboge of his bonds. Then at the same moment, all three of them noticed they had company. Silently sitting on her bed, Sherry was looking at them warily. Not because they weren't building up any trust, but mostly because the other two girls on the team had brought back the only male tied up. Obviously he'd done something to warrant this, which was confirmed moments later by Sachi. "You are free now my master. Please forgive me for being so rough." Gamboge didn't find this so amusing anymore, but Lailah noticed a faint blush come over Sherry. For a brief moment she was tempted to leave Sachi like this in the hopes the reclusive girl might speak up, but the memory of Glynda glaring at her was still quite prominent. "Ok, that's enough Sachi. Back to normal you go. Otherwise we'll get into more trouble." Grumbling to himself, Gamboge flopped onto his bed. Two weeks in and he was already worn out. He had a feeling things would only get harder too. Chapter Three Months later, team GLSS was showing progress in leaps and bounds. Or not. What they were actually showing the staff at Beacon was possibly the strangest and most uncoordinated team they'd seen. No matter what kind of practice they took, their teamwork just didn't seem to be progressing. Several normal methods later, their teachers were well and truly stumped as to what to do with them. Then someone suggested a very obvious, if perhaps rather blunt, idea. Quite literally hammer it into them. And so team GLSS was tasked with defeating every other team in their year at least once. Practice didn't seem to be working, so this attempt to force them together seemed like a good idea. And what an idea it was. "I am so sick of this." Gamboge glanced at Lailah for a moment. She looked terrible. At the start of the day she'd been looking spectacular as she always did. Four team bouts later and the sweat had destroyed her carefully applied makeup. Even Sachi, who had ridiculous endurance compared to the rest of them, was breathing hard. They were running on fumes. As it was, they barely had enough aura to even finish a fight, let alone start another one. But another one was being set up as they sat there, catching what little breath they could. "Sure is some hardcore training. I kinda thought they were joking when they said we had to beat everyone." None of the girls responded, though Sachi did pull a tray of drinks from somewhere. Gratefully taking them, Sherry spoke up, much to Gamboge and Lailah's surprise. "We've got to beat someone already, otherwise they'll never let us stop." Lailah just groaned, but Gamboge got the deeper meaning in both her words and the training. "I get it. When we work together as a team properly, we'll beat them. And if we do that, we don't need this evil level of training." There wasn't a reaction to this comment however. Only Sachi had the energy and she was content with following whatever orders she was given. In this regard, she was the only one that didn't need this training. If anything, it was all about Gamboge. "Up you get you four, next round is about to start." Not even a groan was heard, three bodies just rolled to their feet. Two with the help of Sachi. Facing their next opponents, the pity felt for them was becoming rather obvious at this point. Neither Lailah or Sherry seemed overly happy about this. Which gave Gamboge an idea, he could use this. "Hey guys, you're sick of this aren't you?" Two nods followed almost immediately, Sachi standing there impassively waiting for some form of command. "Why don't we show them what happens when we are hungry, tired and completely fed up with their shit?" This caught even Sachi off guard. Gamboge was usually pretty chill about these things, but here he was basically telling them to go wild. Lailah was the first to react. "I like this idea. Should have done this the last fight." "Yeah. Ok, this is the plan. Lailah, just get up close and go nuts. Sherry, you've got her back. Keep them from getting clingy. Sachi, you and I will go in from the sides and push them into Lailah and Sherry. Now lets do it. But one last thing." Two pleased faces looked back at him, while Sachi was bowing. Waiting for just the right moment, Gamboge drew them in closer. And as the match started, he lightly slapped Lailah on the cheek. That brief moment absolutely terrified him, her eyes coming back to focus on him. But he was ready. Grabbing her shoulders, he spun her round and pushed her towards the other team. "Attack!" Then lo and behold, she actually listened to him. With her semblance flaring to life, the energy ripping through the air around her, Lailah charged straight towards her opponents. Sherry followed after a moments hesitation. Then letting out a breath of relief, Gamboge signalled Sachi to move. He was safe from her fury for the moment, but he wasn't looking forward to after the fight ended. Ten minutes later both teams were lying on the ground. Neither was moving, however one had stopped moving before the other. And it was once again team GLSS. "Well. A round of applause is in order I think. They finally did it. After four fights in a row no less." Despite the students in the room cheering, they didn't move. One by one they realised they had actually won the fight, but at that time they couldn't care about that. "100 lien says they don't even help us back to our room." "Double it for not even helping us up." For a moment, it seemed like they would fall asleep right then and there, then they suddenly started laughing. The teacher, seeing three hysterical students and Sachi, chose to address the one that looked the most normal. "Would you mind helping your teammates back to your room Miss Ringo?" One halfhearted bow later, the maid was dragging them away on top of her locker. Amazingly, she somehow still had the stamina to drag them and her locker all the way back to their room. Or that's what the three of them thought. The moment she got them all back, she fell flat to the floor, asleep instantly. "I vote we dump her on her bed and follow that excellent example." Two agreements sounded back and three limp bodies dragged the maid onto her bed. Then they promptly flailed their way to their own beds. All four slept soundly till the next day. And it was on that next day they found their reward. Sachi, the first up as always, found an envelop on the desk. In it, all day passes to a spa and massage clinic in Vale. Lailah was practically drooling at this point. "Almost makes it all work it." Continuation: GLSS Treatment Year Two Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based work Category:Further Development